Staff Interviews
Owner Xsj Name? * Ryan When did you start Exodus? * Started developing 2 months ago, released a little over a month ago Where did you find Exodus? * My desktop lol What have been your previous names? * Xsj What positions have you currently held? * Uhh all of them I guess What is the main thing you hate about being staff? * The other staff What is the main thing you like about being staff? * The other staff What is the most common or annoying question you get asked? * How did you get your dick to be sooo big If you were a member of the development team, what would you add/remove/change? * inb4 every staff member comments ("Duel arena", "Soul wars", "Customisable comp capes", "Clan wars", "Drygores") What is your date of birth? * 25 april 1997 Where do you live? *Australia Admins FTWImcody What is your first name? * Cody, DUH! When did you start Exodus? * I started Exodus about 4 days after the server was first opened. Where did you find Exodus? * I was searching for a good server to play and help the community grow. What have been your previous names? * FTWImCody, Cody What positions have you currently held? * In-game Mod, Global Mod, Head Mod and Global Admin What is the main thing you hate about being staff? * I hate dealing with the scams done through gambling. Honestly, gambling with players is an incredibly stupid thing to have as everyone just gets scammed for it. We as a staff team can never do anything enjoyable for the community when all we really get to do is refund or ban players for scamming. What is the main thing you like about being staff? * I love helping players in-game and even with in real life stuff, if they feel the need to ask. But I am a pretty laid back person who loves being a part of this growing community. What is the most common or annoying question you get asked? * When will Xsj be online? How much is {item}? If you were a member of the development team, what would you add/remove/change? * I would remove gambling vs. player, fix some of the skills, such as Herblore for the Overloads Experience and so on. I am actually learning to code as of right now and hope to know a little bit of what I am doing by the time I graduate highschool. What is your date of birth? * April 16, 1996 Where do you live? * I live in WV, USA, but god help me move out of this crappy country. I would much rather live in UK, Head Moderators Grammar Nazi When did you start Exodus? *Like june 10th Where did you find Exodus? *Romize (Irl friend) What have been your previous names? *Grammar Nazi What positions have you currently held? *Head mod What is the main thing you hate about being staff? *Can't really think of anything. What is the main thing you like about being staff? *Everyone What is the most common or annoying question you get asked? *Is xsj afk? If you were a member of the development team, what would you add/remove/change? *Duel arena What is your date of birth? *1/24/98 Where do you live? *United states In-game Moderators Isplayingfun Name? *Ahmad When did you start Exodus? * Week of opening (sometime in July) Where did you find Exodus? *My friend told me about it What have been your previous names? *Isplayingfun What positions have you currently held? *In-game Mod What is the main thing you hate about being staff? *People expect me to refund them myself and expect me to do anything and everything possible just because I have mod powers. I'm still a regular player. I also get mad when people complain about me PKing because I'm a mod and it's "unfair" and I "can't antirush because I'm a mod" What is the main thing you like about being staff? *I like the power I get to do good things for the server, the respect I get from most players, and the feedback I get in-game to make myself a better player and mod. What is the most common or annoying question you get asked? *Not a question, but the most annoying thing is "I got scammed help me" and the person has no proof. And when I say I can't do anything, the person usually gets bitchy. If you were a member of the development team, what would you add/remove/change? *I can't code for my life xD What is your date of birth? *Stalker? Where do you live? *Stalker????? But I live in Florida xD Witcher What is your first name? * Paweł (Paul in English) When did you start Exodus? * 2/3 weeks ago Where did you find Exodus? * Dominick aka Limitless told me about it, we played another server together. What have been your previous names? * Witcher What positions have you currently held? * In-game Mod What is the main thing you hate about being staff? * Scams through gambling and people who PM "Help! Someone scammed me!" (OFC without proof) What is the main thing you like about being staff? * POWERS! Also I like to help people out. What is the most common or annoying question you get asked? * Prices, drops and "Tele to me its important!" If you were a member of the development team, what would you add/remove/change? * I don't know how to code. What is your date of birth? * 29 October 1994 Where do you live? * Poland Forum Moderators